Summer Romance
by Foxcen-Chan
Summary: Larmyx. The High School Musician & The High School Yankee, no one Ever thought the two worlds would ever combine they were wrong. See what happens when the 2 start hanging out and Demyx lets Larxene join his band "The Thirteen Nobodies". Demyx X Larxene
1. Welcome Number 12

**Summer Romance; A Larmyx Story  
**_**Chapter 1**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting at the back of his School bus, Demyx stared in adoration at the retreating form of the High School 'Yankee', a nickname that had been bestowed upon her early into her first year attending Kingdom Hearts High; her friends and family knew her as Larxene, however, and this was what Demyx preferred to know her as, too. With her blonde hair, electric blue eyes and horrible yet pleasant personality, Demyx couldn't help but find himself infatuated with her, and as Larxene exited the bus once and for all, the Musician found himself trying to suppress a large sigh.

Returning his focus to looking out of the bus window, Demyx thought about the coming Summer Vacation. Tomorrow was Saturday, marking the start of a long summer of fun activities; there was biking, swimming, volleyball, anything you could think of, and yet all Demyx could think of was the girl of his dreams, the girl that everybody seemed to be frightened of…

Everybody except him

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing as she found herself being pulled into a sidewise hug by her 'boyfriend' Marluxia, Larxene forced a small smile at the clearly fake affection; everyone knew that the pink haired punk was cheating on her with a girl from Trinity High School; Larxene had heard from her friend that the girl was called Xion, and that she was apparently a top gang leader at THS. The fact that he was cheating on her really didn't bother her as much as it should have; it wasn't that she didn't like Marluxia; it was just that she didn't _like _him; he was more like an elder brother to her, however she knew that he claimed to love her. The thought almost made the blonde laugh, but she fought the sound back, save her having to explain herself…again.

Leaning into the hug, Larxene grinned a bit at the thought of Summer Vacation; it was going to be a lot of fun, and the freedom of it was great, but the blonde found she was rather saddened for one reason; Demyx. He was this cute dark blond boy at her School, and she would always listen to his band, Thirteen Hearts, practice in the music room; he would never know she was there, of course, she would hang around in the hallway outside. They were getting really good, and Larxene had to admit that Demyx was a talented musician….her heart fluttered at the thought of him, and she found that she may have had more of a crush than she once thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright guys, listen up!" Axel called, running a hand through his blazing, fire red hair; the room was small, and so it was crowded with the 12 members of Thirteen Hearts; Demyx sat in the corner, overlooking his friends and band members; Xemnas was sitting on one of the tables, his legs crossed and his golden eyes glancing across everyone in the room; his tanned skin seemed much darker in the dimmed lighting, and Demyx found himself wondering why such a smoldering man like himself would chose to play the trumpet.

Xigbar, their tambourine player, was leaning against the room's door, his black hair pulled back into a pony tail, causing the white streaks that ran through it to be extremely noticeable; he was talking to Xaldin, a short tempered guy that had joined them as a bass player not that long ago.  
Demyx wasn't that fond of him, mainly because the brunet had almost stabbed him once…

Turning to the other side of the room, the dark blond saw Lexeaus, Vexen and Saix talking idly whilst sitting around one of the tables; Axel, his best friend since childhood, was standing at the end of the room, trying to get everybody's attention still, and the small blond known as Roxas was standing next to him, laughing with their pianist, Xion. Grinning to himself, Demyx flung himself up from his seating position and settled himself next to Axel, who shot him a desperate look.

"Guys!! Listen!!!" The lead guitarist shouted, looking sheepish when everybody went silent and turned to stare at him, "Err, ehehe, Axel wants to talk, right, buddy?"

The redhead sighed, "Right; as you've probably figured, we need to find a 13th member of the band, or you know, number 12, as we're called 13 Nobodies and there are only 12 of us, but Roxas is number 13 and Xion is number 11. Do any of you guys have any suggestions?" Silence followed, causing Axel to roll his green eyes in slight annoyance. "Whatever, just try and figure something out, we _need _13 members, got it memorized?! The band meeting is over, go home for now."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking home, Larxene kept thinking about the day that she had been in the hallway outside of her Schools recording studio, listening to Demyx play Broken Hearts. Without realizing it, the blonde started to quietly sing along to the tune inside of her head. Practically _everyone _in Kingdom Hearts High School knew that Demyx wrote songs, but not everyone got to hear them; unfortunately, Marluxia was one of the rare few who had.

"In this moment synchronized inside, words that paint a legacy of life; a different picture will unfold, a healing finds its way through Sifted times I take another breath, with an ambience of nothing left, so heal my heart , rain down your love, these waters bring me back to life Father, healer deliver me from broken love. Stay here, closer, let me hear your voice of love…"

"Larxene!" a voice interrupted her, "Did you hear me?!" Marluxia was glaring down at her, his light eyes glistening in the afternoon sun. The blonde blinked, only just realizing that he had been trying to get her attention.

"Uh, sorry, what did you say?" Larxene asked, settling back into reality; Marluxia sighed in irritation.

"I said how do you know that song by 13 Nobodies? I've heard that freak with the mullet practicing it a few times, but only after getting close enough to the studio to hear…" Marluxia replied, a tad suspicious and angry; Larxene crossed her arms, annoyed that the pink haired male had called Demyx a freak.

"FYI, _Marly, _I happen to be friends with that 'freak', and his name is Demyx, you ass!" Screeched Larxene, turning on her heel and walking as quickly and as heavily as she could down the street and away from her 'boyfriend'; he didn't know that she was interested in Demyx, of course, but regardless, he had no right to call him a freak. He didn't even know him!

"Larxene, where do you think you're going?!" Marluxia yelled, grabbing her arm as he caught up to her.

"Marluxia, let go of me. NOW!" Larxene yelled, ragging her arm free from his grasp; the pink haired teenager laughed bitterly.

"Larx, stop kidding yourself, you know as much as I do that you belong to _me._" Larxene's face fell as anger began to bubble inside of her; she was furious, she couldn't believe that this jackass was claiming her as his property. Frowning, the silence of the lazy afternoon was ruined with a deafening crack as Larxene's hand connected with Marluxia face, sending him stumbling back a few steps in shock. Fuming mad, Larxene noticed that there was a group of people glancing at them from the other side of the road. Marluxia took a step forward;

"Don't you DARE come near me, you bastard! WE ARE OVER, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY!!" Turning and running down the road, the blonde collided with a warm and somehow familiar chest…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Demyx rounded the corner on his way to band practice, he heard a woman screaming something about a relationship being over; recognizing the voice to be Larxene's, the Musician sped up his steps, heading towards where the noise had come from, when the blonde girl herself collided with his chest; instinctively grabbing onto her shoulders, he looked down at her, noticing the slight tremble of her body.

"Larxene," he said, the most serious he had probably ever been in his life, "What's wrong? I heard you shouting…"

"I…" the blonde began, blinking back tears, "Nothing, just…I broke up with Marluxia, just now, and he was being such an ass!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does anyone know where Demyx is? He should've been back 45 minutes ago," Axel called out to the other members of the band, hoping that at least _one _of them would know where Demyx was; seeing everyone shake their heads, Axel sighed, it was pointless. They still needed to find a thirteenth member and Demyx was off taking a walk when they should have been practicing; the redhead was beginning to get annoyed.

Hearing the door to the garage open, Axel spun around ready to rant to Demyx about going off on a long walk when you have responsibilities to your band member, when he noticed that the Musician was walking next to a blonde girl, whose head was down; she was only about a head shorter than Demyx, and rather petite; Axels' face lit up in a sly smile and he slithered over to Demyx and his 'friend'.

"Hey Demyx, who's your new _friend," _the redhead winked, the grin slowly fading from his face as the girl lifted her head to glare up at him; gulping, Axel grabbed Demyx's shoulder and pulled him, quite roughly, away from Larxene and back out through the garage door.

"Demyx, are you _crazy!?_ You decided to bring Larxene, LARXENE, to our Band Practice! She's crazy and violent, you're insane!" Breathing deeply, the redhead began to calm down a little; Demyx waited until he thought it safe to continue, before explaining himself.

"Axe," he began, "It's fine, Larxene ran into me a little while ago, she had a fight with Marluxia…." Realizing that he seemed kind of serious, and not wanting Axel to catch on, Demyx let a grin spread onto his face, "Besides!! We need another person for the band, maybe she could join, eh? She certainly has the rocker attitude!"

Bored of trying to decipher what Axel and Demyx were talking about by attempting to read their lips, Larxene began walking around the rehearsal area; spotting Axel's guitar sitting in the corner, the blonde walked over to it and picked it, along with the pick. The sheet music in front of her seemed simple enough to follow, and so she started to softly strum on the strings, allowing her voice to hum along. Not noticing everyone in the room turn to listen to her, Larxene closed her eyes and changed the tune of the song she was playing to one she had written not so long ago; taking a deep breath, she began to sing along. Once the song finished, she removed her fingers from the strings and opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her, including Demyx and Axel.

"Whoa, Larxene, that was _totally _great!" Xigbar grinned, causing the blonde to smile slightly; not much made her show her true emotions in front of people, but when somebody complimented her music, she couldn't help it, it made her extremely happy. Putting the guitar down, she noticed Axel glaring at her slightly.

"Uh, sorry, I forgot it wasn't my guitar to play," she shrugged, the apology half hearted, but it was an apology none the less. The redhead faltered slightly; he was shocked that the most feared woman in the School was apologizing to him.

"Sure…" he said slowly.

"Larxene, you were really great!!" Demyx beamed, as bubbly as ever, "We're kinda a member down, so would you like to join 13 Nobodies as number 12? You could be our second lead Electric Guitar and pitch in with the vocals; so…what do ya say?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Lets See What You're Made Of

All that was running through Larxenes mind was shock, pure and absolute shock. Somebody actually wanted her to be a part of their band; somebody wanted to hang out, with _her; _and the most exciting thing was that Demyx was one of the people who wanted to hang out with her! _Demyx! _ This simple fact made the blonde happier than she had been in a long while, and so a little too eagerly, she nodded her head.

"Yeah, of course I'd like to join!" she grinned, hugging Demyx's arm; the musician blushed, and Larxene pulled back, coughing awkwardly. "Uh…thank you? I mean...its cool..."

Demyx couldn't help but laugh, "You're welcome!" he smiled; an awkward silence follwed, and so Axel, seeing an opportunity to actually get some work done, turned to face everybody, determination plastered onto his features.

"Right, now that that's _finally _taken care of, let's practice, eh?"

"Actually..." Demyx interrupted, looking around, "How about we do introductions? I mean, Larx doesn't know everybody, it might be nice to get to know each other a bit!"

The redhead sighed, "Sure, why not? I'm Axel, but you know that anyway. The little dark haired girl there is Xion..." Larxene's lip twitched slightly, recognising Xion to be the girl from THS, the one that Marluxia had been cheating on her with. "The blond boy next to her is Roxas..."

"I can introduce myself," Roxas huffed, giving a slight wave towards Larxene.

"Sure sure," Axel chuckled, "Uh, right, that emo guy there is Zexion, and the blue haired guy is Saix, that's Vexen, Xaldin, Xigbar and Xemnas...."

"And then there's me!" Demyx said, grinning the cheesiest grin that Larxene had probably ever seen; her stomach fluttered slightly, and she shook her head in amusement.

"It's nice to meet you all," she said, and then noticing the disbelieving looks, added, "_Really_! And I'm Larxene, for those of you who don't know."

After the introductions were over with, Demyx sat Larxene on one of the small benches in the Garage; the band were going to practice one of their older songs, and considering Larxene didn't know it, Axel had insisted that she sit and listen to it once over before trying to learn it herself. The blonde had agreed that this was a good idea, and so she got comfortable whilst she waited for the band to start.

A few seconds later, the song began; harmonies danced around the room gracefully and beats boomed like fireworks. It was only when the lyrics were sung by Demyx that Larxene found herself in a trance, and so when the music stopped around three minutes later, the blonde had to shake herself back into reality.

"So, Larxene, what did you think of the song?" Demyx asked as soon as he had caught his breath; the song had been pretty fast and energetic, and so it was natural that they'd need a second to get their breath back

Larxene smiled, a real genuine smile, "It was awesome! I'll get started on learning it tonight, but I actually started thinking of some new songs to go with your style, so I'll probably work on them tonight, too!" she said quickly, excited. Demyx chuckled; that was Larxene, bossy and to him, adorable as ever.

"Sure, that'd be great! I can't wait to hear what kind of songs you'll write!" he grinned; Larxene blushed ever so slightly, nodding her head; a couple of seconds later, Axel announced that practice was over for the day and they'd meet again tomorrow, to give Larxene a chance to learn some of the material. The new band member left the garage with a grin plastered on her fact; now she couldn't _wait _for tomorrow.


End file.
